Sleepless in Atlantis
by Katt9966
Summary: An episode tag to "Rising Part 2".


Title: - Sleepless in Atlantis

Author: - Katt

Rating: - PG

Feedback: - Like it or loathe it let me know.

Archive: - I'd be honoured.

Disclaimer: - I don't own any of the characters of Stargate Atlantis, and no infringement was intended.

Author's Notes: - An episode tag to "Rising Part 2".

Sleepless in Atlantis.

The Ancients might have been the builders of the Stargate system, and they might have built a city that could fly through space to the Pegasus galaxy, but they sure as hell knew nothing about designing a comfortable mattress. Rodney sighed dramatically, even though there was no one present to hear him, as he turned over, for what seemed to be the hundredth time that night, trying to get comfortable. Reaching up he turned the pillow over to the cool side, and tried to relax. After five minutes of trying so hard to relax that he ended up with the beginnings of a tension headache, Rodney flopped over onto his back and opened his eyes. Of course it was always hard getting to sleep in a new place, different sounds, different shadows, all conspiring to make everything seem off-kilter, and unsettling.

Although if he was being honest with himself Rodney knew it wasn't just the unfamiliar surroundings that were robbing him of his sleep, it was the whole mess that he'd gotten himself into here. Christ, what had he been thinking volunteering to come on this mission, breaking one of his top ten rules for life –"never volunteer". Oh, he knew exactly what he'd been thinking about, the knowledge of the Ancients, their technology, their science, to be on the cutting edge of discovery. His mistake had been not factoring in the existence of life-sucking vampires so strong that they'd defeated the Ancients themselves. Yep, that had definitely been a major over-sight on his part – monsters were real; who would've guessed it. They were real and they ate people, well figuratively ate people anyway. Rodney shuddered, and pulled his blanket up to his chin, as he involuntarily remembered the description of Colonel Sumner's death in Major Sheppard's mission report.

If the Ancients couldn't defeat these Wraith how were they supposed to do it – with a handful of marines, some scientists and a limited supply of ordinance. God, they were screwed; it was just a matter of time. The Major had said that the Wraith female had recognised the lifesign detector as Ancient technology, how long then until they figured out where it had come from, and arrived to suck everyone dry – and not in a good way.

Reaching up to scrub a hand down over his face Rodney finally admitted defeat, realising that he wasn't likely to get any sleep anytime soon. Sitting up he swung his legs around, placing his feet on the cold floor. Instead of wasting his time lying here he could be exploring the city, seeing what it was capable of, trying to figure out which buttons did what. When he'd told Doctor Weir that the technology here was beyond them he hadn't been exaggerating. He didn't know what a tenth of it was for, but by God he would. He was the chief scientist, a genius, with a reputation of knowing everything to maintain after all. It was his responsibility to have the answers for Doctor Weir, and for their new ranking military officer, Major Sheppard. For a moment that responsibility seemed to be very heavy as it settled on Rodney's shoulders.

Getting up he quickly dressed determined to go down to the Ancient labs they'd found earlier to make a start at figuring out exactly how to use Atlantis to their advantage. However, he'd just gotten outside his quarters when his stomach decided to make it presence known by rumbling rather loudly. Pausing Rodney decided he had time to have a little snack first, after all he wouldn't be able to concentrate properly if he was hungry.

At first Rodney thought he was alone in the room they'd set aside as the commissary. All the partygoers from earlier having all gone to their beds, their uncomfortable beds if they were anything like his, Rodney thought with a humourless smirk. Picking up an energy bar Rodney had just decided to take it down to the labs to eat it when a slight cough caught his attention, and he was surprised to see Major Sheppard sitting alone at one of the tables, half hidden by some shadows.

"Doctor MacKay." Sheppard drawled at him.

"Major." Rodney mumbled back.

Unable to think of anything else to say, but feeling it would be somehow rude to walk off, Rodney ended up shuffling from foot to foot twiddling with the energy bar, and wishing the Major could be tucked up in bed just like everyone else on Atlantis. The silence was finally broken by the Major asking,

"Couldn't sleep huh?"

"Um…no. To much to think about." Rodney replied, on the verge of adding a hasty goodnight, and then escaping from the uncomfortable small talk.

However, he was interrupted by Sheppard sighing, and glancing down at the mug on the table in front of him,

"Yeah, I know the feeling." He said quietly, not even looking at Rodney.

Rodney frowned at the other man's tone of voice, at the slumped set to his shoulders. Suddenly realisation dawned on Rodney. Of course Major Sheppard had a lot to think about, not only was he now the ranking military officer, and so responsible for everyone's safety, there was also the way he'd gained that promotion. He'd had to kill Colonel Sumner, and although it was obvious he'd had no choice, it must still be a hard burden, Rodney thought.

Momentarily torn by the urge to escape, and the feeling that he should stay, Rodney paused before walking to the Major's table and asking,

"Mind if I have a seat."

Sheppard looked up at him a little surprised, but then he smiled up at Rodney and replied,

"Sure feel free."

Sitting down Rodney concentrated on opening his energy bar, but before he took a bite from it he looked up at Sheppard and asked,

"So how did the um…puddle jumper handle."


End file.
